dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magolor vs Asriel Dreemurr
2018-11-09 (2).png|GalactaK v.1.1 2018-11-09 (3).png|GalactaK ver 1.2 Asriel.jpg|Credit to HumbleDoggo. 638DC41D-0FD5-4907-8343-9C695F45FF74.jpeg|Credit to PsychoMaster35 1405C0F1-7E0D-4D23-B0DF-22C9FAD59D6C.jpeg|Jackthomasmoore Magolor vs Asriel Dreemurr 'is GalactaK's thirty-first DBX, featuring Magolor from ''Kirby ''and ''Undertale's Asriel Dreemurr. Thanks to UniverseAwesome777 for the idea. '''Description Kirby vs Undertale! These two have the power to destroy us all in one shot! But which one will get the chance? The Halcandran deceiver or Asgore's son? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Magolor: Ahhh! Nonononono… Damn teleportation. Now he was falling, and he didn't know where to for the life of him. Well, what was there to do? Eat gem apples? No, not that nutritious. He'd just have to wait. Or so he thought. Magolor: Oh yeah, forgot! Flight powers. Slipped right outta… what's in here? Magolor felt inside his pockets, finding the master crown. He groaned. He thought that thing had been destroyed. Trying to soothe his nerves, he decided to explore the place that he was falling towards. So, he swooped down, and landed near a small grassy patch. As he approached it, a flower sprung out. Flowey: Howdy! I'm-'' Magolor: ''Yeah, yeah, sorry, but I've got no time. I'm speedin' through this bit. Some time later... Magolor had entered Snowdin Forest. It looked like a place where he could bury the crown, possibly even destroy it. Well, best get started. He placed it down in the snow, and started to charge a laser beam. Suddenly though... Flowey: You're really sure you want to destroy that thing? Magolor turned around. There was Flowey, holding Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee in massive tendrils. Magolor was absolutely shell-shocked. There were the four people he played for this, but he'd grown a little bit of a familial bond with them. He advanced on Flowey. Magolor: All right, I can see you want something with me. *''To Kirby and friends* Oh, uh, hiya?'' Flowey: Don't destroy the crown, and I won't absorb their souls. Magolor gave in. These were precious lives, and perhaps that thing may well use the power of the crown for a slightly better cause. He'd reflected on what he'd intended to do with the crown both then and now, and both seemed like terrible ideas. Magolor: Ok. I give in. I won't destroy it. Flowey: Too late. Suddenly, four souls were absorbed into Flowey, creating a blinding light. Magolor stiffened, before grabbing the crown and slamming it into his pocket. A goat now stood in front of him. Flowey was no more. Asriel was born. Magolor: Right! I've had it up to HERE with you! You're going down and out and then... Well, then... I'm gonna take a haircut or something! I seriously need one. Asriel: Please, don't give me your life story. He flew upwards, an angry Magolor following behind. HERE WE GOOO! Asriel attacked first, firing the chaos buster at Magolor, who dodged, before firing a beam of his own. He was not in the mood for some weird looking goat to have killed his friends, and now try to kill him. Asriel was hit by this beam, and sent flying backwards. However, he just laughed it off. Asriel: My, you are truly pathetic. Magolor: Oh, you thought it was on before? It's on now! Asriel fired a cluster of fireballs at Magolor, who countered with his own, despite getting hit by several. He then spiralled forward in a drill-like motion, then fired two giant bolts of electricity, with Asriel teleporting to dodge. Sans, Papyrus and several other members of the underground came out to see the two fighting. Magolor drilled at Asriel again, this time hitting him in the stomach. As Asriel fired a storm of giant stars at Magolor, who used his shield, which was in the form of a star. However, this could only last so long, and he was eventually knocked back down into the forest. He fled from Asriel, trying to get as far away from him as possible. But Asriel soon found him. He brought out the chaos sabers, and sliced at the halcandran, who dodged just in time. Magolor: No! No touchy! Asriel: Stop behaving like a child. Magolor: Can do, baa-baa black sheep! He fired a bolt of electricity, hitting Asriel and knocking him backwards. Magolor then threw a gem apple into Asriel's lap, which exploded. Magolor spiralled forward once again, but Asriel knocked him out of the way, and leapt forward, firing fireball after fireball. Any compassion was leaving him. He was ready to end this. He used Galacta blazing, sending even more stars at Magolor, before turning into a goat skull. Magolor could feel everything around him going. He flew for as long as he could, but he couldn't forever. As the majority of the timeline was sucked in, Magolor jammed the master crown on his head, and stared a transformation into a much more powerful state of being. Phase 2: Magolor with the Master Crown vs Asriel! HERE WE GOOO! Magolor fired a giant bolt of electricity, turning Asriel back to normal. Now was not the time for formalities, he calmly felt. He brought his fist back, and punched Asriel in the face as hard as he could. The God of Hyperdeath staggered backwards. Somehow, this person had just gotten far more powerful after putting on a crown of some kind. Well, he did ask for it. Asriel started his going in for the kill by slashing Magolor with the chaos slicer. Magolor fired three blue fireballs, with Asriel cutting his way through each. Both allowed their fists to collide. A shockwave rippled across the void, before Asriel fired some fireballs, with Magolor shooting his own as a defence measure. However, the amount of fireballs that Asriel had far outnumbered the amount that Magolor shot, and he was hit by several. Magolor, severely damaged, tried to summon a group of enemies, as Asriel attacked him with several stars in Galacta blazing. Magolor decided to fire a laser instead. Asriel laughed after getting hit by it. Asriel: Impressive, I've gotta say. Magolor: Impressive this! He fired several projectiles, hitting Asriel and knocking him into a laser that he fired after teleporting. Asriel, annoyed by this, used Galacta blazing, and fired several fireballs. Now Magolor was desperate shooting every attack he had, but even this was not enough. He was hit by enough projectiles for him to be barely alive. Asriel used the chaos slicer, but, in a last-ditch effort to save his life, Magolor repelled the shot. He then fired a laser, which Asriel did not know how to reflect. So, he fired a giant cluster of fireballs as he allowed the timeline to reappear. BOOM! Both were affected by the explosion that ensued. Magolor teleported behind Asriel, and punched, before teleporting to fire a laser into his stomach, and teleporting again to throw him around in a small whirlwind. Magolor: I would ask you to let me and my friends go, but I am not in the mood. Die! He fired another laser, but Asriel teleported, and fired his own at Magolor, destroying the form he was in. But Magolor ws prepared, and fired one giant laser beam, causing Asriel to need to change as well. Now the real battle is beginning! Magolor Soul vs Angel of Death Asriel! HERE WE GOOO! The two new forms looked at each other. They knew now that this would be the end. Magolor Soul tried to fire some energy bolts, but he couldn't move. Asriel laughed once again at his efforts. Asriel: Sorry Magolor, but you're stuck so long as I have you here. He fired a giant mass of homing projectiles at Magolor Soul, who could do nothing but struggle as they came towards him. Then, finally, after allowing all of his power to be used almost entirely, he teleported behind Asriel, who was hit by the missiles. Magolor now was able to move about freely. Creating a large amount of black holes, he watched as Asriel dodged, before firing a giant laser. Magolor then summoned a fire dragon, which grabbed Asriel, who reduced its HP to 0.000000001, before punching it and killing the projection. Magolor Soul now teleported several times, making it hard for Asriel to track him. Suddenly, he appeared, surrounded in a purple orb, and slowly made his way towards Asriel, who fired several homing projectiles. Asriel: You will not threaten the underground! Your life will end HERE, where NO ONE REMEMBERS YOU! Magolor Soul roared, and suddenly, everything went upside down. However, Asriel could cope. He stabbed Magolor Soul with the chaos slicers, impaling him, and flung him into the ground. As Magolor Soul got out, Asriel used the shocker breaker, electrocuting Magolor. Magolor Soul created several portals, one of which silently appeared behind Asriel. He fired a laser into one, and it went through several portals, before finally shooting through Asriel's stomach. He yowled in pain, as there was a giant hole through his stomach. Magolor Soul laughed, not noticing the several projectiles homing in on him, or the giant amount of stars either. Now both of them were lying on the floor in severe agony. Asriel got up first, punching Magolor Soul into the sky, before getting a laser to the face. Strangely, this one did less damage. He fired five projectiles, as Magolor Soul fired one giant laser. The forces of both hit, creating a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, Asriel checked for any sign of Magolor Soul's existence. Finding none, he smiled. However, little did he know that Magolor Soul was playing with him. As Asriel laughed, Magolor Soul punched him upwards, before creating a portal out of which a spike protruded, impaling the Angel of Death. Magolor Soul then flew up to greet Asriel with the universe. He moulded an area of it into a sarcophagus, and threw it on Asriel. As Asriel fell, Magolor Soul created the Grand Hammer and a giant Galaxia. He slammed Asriel down, hacking at him until one soul was free, then another. The bodies of Dedede and Meta Knight re-animated. Magolor Soul cut off a wing, setting Bandana Dee's soul free. Finally, he cut through Asriel's appendix area, as Asriel fired a giant laser. There was no noise. As Kirby's body re-animated, a silent explosion filled the sky. No matter where one was in the underground, one would always see the explosion. On the floor, there now lay Magolor, with a destroyed Master Crown, and an anthropomorphic kid wearing a green jumper. Both got up. Magolor: Well that's that dealt wi- Oh come on! You're still alive?! I don't usually try to kill children, but when one kills my frenemies, then they're in deep ''*bleep*, mark my words. I'm not in the mood to be either a smooth talker, or a comedian. Take THIS!'' Asriel tried to speak, but Magolor pressed a gem apple into his mouth. As he hovered off to greet his friends again, the apple exploded, leaving Asriel without a head. Magolor: Oops... Well, c'mon guys, let's go! Kirby summoned the warpstar, and Meta Knight, Bandana Dee and King DeDeDe got on as it shot upwards, towards the surface. Conclusion (cue CROWNED (Rainbow Curse+Return to Dreamland mashup) This game's winner is: Magolor! Trivia * I honestly couldn't decide who to let win, so I chose who had been rooted most in the comments. N'ext Time' Cryokinetic leaders meet in Elsa vs Sub-Zero! Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Kirby vs Undertale themed DBXs